My Angel
by Xtreme Hardyz Gurl
Summary: A sweet story told by no one except Jeff himself. Please read. I havent seen many stories told by either of the Hardy Boyz, so i decided to give it a try. I hope you like it! Please no flames.


My Angel  
  
Disclaimer ~ Well I don't own Jeff. I am only putting it in first person as Jeff because he is my idol, and I decided to give a twist to my fan fiction. Don't sue me as you will get nothing.  
  
  
I awoke to the sound of an alarm buzzing.  
It was another average day. It was 5:30, and I would soon be leaving with Matt to get to the airport.  
I just wanted to sleep in today. I didn't want to wake up so early.  
"Matt get up." I managed to say, after turning off the alarm.   
Matt opened his eyes.  
"What?" He mumbled.  
"Come on. We need to get going. We have to be at the airport. We only have an hour to get ready, then we are off." I told him.  
At that, Matt climbed out of the bed across from mine, and stumbled into the bathroom to shower. Yes, we were in another hotel. I guess Matt was used to our schedule. He didn't even have a problem getting up every morning. I guess if you love what you do, it shouldn't be a problem. But for me it is different. I mean, sure I have thousands of girls screaming my name every day, but they don't see me. They see Jeff Hardy, in character. Not many people really know me. I don't open up to many people, but if I do open to someone, besides Matt, it's pretty amazing. Even Amy (Lita) didn't know much about me. Matt finally stumbled out of the bathroom looking totally refreshed and awake. I sighed, grabbed my things, and walked towards the bathroom. I turned the shower on extra high. The heat helped to loosen my tight muscles. I would need them loosened if I were going to perform tonight. Yes, in case you don't already know, I am a wrestler. Better known as Jeff Hardy.  
I washed my body, letting the hot water run down my back. I felt so refreshed. I washed my long, colorful, hair. I then just stood under the heat of the shower for a few moments until I heard banging on the door. It's Matt. "Lets go Jeff!" He yelled. I turned off the shower, and hopped out. I put the towel around me, and used the extra one to dry my hair. I slowly began to get dressed. I first put on my boxers, followed by a pair of the black pants that I have to wear each day, and last I put on a shirt. Yep, it's a Hardy Boyz shirt. You know the green and purple basketball Jersey that says 'HB' on the front, and 'Hardy' on the top of the back. It also has '2Xtreme' on the back. I opened the bathroom door, and started doing my hair. First I had to shave. There was a little too much hair on my face and I didn't like it much. I'm sure if I left it, I would have grew to like it, but until then let's leave my face with less hair. I then worked on my hair. At this point, I had blue, red, and orange in it. Matt looked at me. I sighed. I never was a morning person, but today I seemed even more miserable. Maybe Matt forgot mom's birthday was coming up. Another birthday...without her. I was always depressed around this time. I just couldn't cope with it. I was very young when she died, and I didn't really understand what was going on. I remember my dad telling Matt and I 'boys, we can make it through this. Its going to be a bumpy road, but we just gotta hold on.' Just thinking of his words brought a tear to my eye. My father and I were never too close. Matt was a lot closer to him then I was. I still needed him though. Mom's death wasn't too long after her birthday. I now had one single tear flowing down my cheek. Matt noticed. "What's wrong Jeffrey?" He asked me.   
"Nothing Matt...I just need to be alone right now." I said, finishing up my hair, then brushing my teeth. When I was finally done, we grabbed our things and went to the car. It was going to be a long day. Matt was driving. He kept insisting something was wrong with me, but I brushed it off telling him I was fine and just needed sometime to think. To be truthful, I dreaded waking up in the morning. I was so depressed knowing my mother would not be here to celebrate her birthday again. It then made me mad. "Why did you leave me!" I yelled, not knowing what I was doing.  
Matt looked at me. "Jeff, calm down. Please. Tell me what's wrong." Matt said. I couldn't. I was too mad to open up. Why did she leave me at such a young age? Why did she make me go through life alone and without a mother? Why? WHY?  
I closed my eyes. I was thinking too much. I needed to hold this inside of me. I couldn't let people think I was crazy. I just missed my mother. I didn't understand why she did this to me. I know she is looking down at me, but does she approve of my life? Does she approve of everything that I do? She never got to judge any of my girlfriends, and tell me how they weren't good enough for me. She never got to take too much motherly responsibility. I saw a picture of her in my head. It scared me. I remembered the day of the funeral. I was crying. I didn't quite understand what was going on, but I knew I would never see my mother again. As they put her into the ground, I cried. The pieces came together. I looked at Matt. He was crying too! Maybe he felt what I was going through. Maybe he knew that we would grow up without a mother. Maybe he knew. Maybe he just knew....  
  
"Jeff!" Matt yelled.   
I snapped back into reality. "Come on. We're there!" Matt said.  
"Oh." I said, getting out of the rental car. I made a promise to myself. I promised myself that I would be in Cameron NC where my mother was buried. I promised myself that I would visit her for her birthday. I promised.  
  
We got our bags, and made our way into the airport and towards our gate. We finally were able to board the plane. As soon as we got on and found our seats, I started to write in a notebook.  
The plane took off, and I was still writing. Matt just looked at me. He looked like he was pitying me. People were saying hi to me, but I couldn't pay attention to them. I was too depressed. I needed to drift away. I needed to be in the world of poetry. It was a fantasy world where I could drift through whatever I wanted.  
"Earth to Jeff." I heard.  
"Huh? Oh yea sure Matt." I said.  
"Jeff, I was trying to introduce you to someone." He told me.  
"Oh okay." I said. I was still out of this world, but I was a little more sane.   
"This is Angel. Angel, this is Jeff, my brother." Matt said  
Angel smiled. I tried to smile back, but I just couldn't. I was too depressed. She put her hand out for me to shake it, but I didn't.  
"I'm sorry. Jeff hasn't been himself lately." I heard Matt whisper.  
I ignored it, and went back to my writing.  
Soon I fell asleep on the plane, not realizing that my notebook was open.  
Matt looked at it.  
"So this is why Jeff is so upset. Mom's birthday! How could I be so stupid?" Matt said, slapping himself in the forehead.  
  
**Meanwhile in my dream**  
I saw a blinding light. I was back home, and I was watching RAW IS WAR. When I looked at the blinding light, I saw my mother's image in it. I was amazed. I believed in the power of dreams, but never thought it would come to this! Wow!   
"Jeff, you need to move on. You are blocking out the world. I am always watching over you, but you must not block out everyone. Matt is worried about you. Please. Don't block out the world. I have to go now. Goodbye Jeff. I love you both."   
"Mom! No wait! Don't go!" I said.  
Matt looked at me. "Jeff. Jeffy. Wake up." He said.  
"I saw her, Matt. I saw mom." I told him.   
"Jeff. It's okay. Everything will be alright."   
"No Matt. I really saw her. She spoke to me." I said.  
Matt looked at me. "Are you sure?" He asked.  
I nodded. "She was more beautiful then ever, Matt. She said she loves us both."  
Matt smiled at me. I nodded slowly. "Matt...I miss her so much." I said hesitantly. I was finally ready to talk.   
"I do too Jeff. I do too." Matt told me.   
I was about to spill my heart out, when the plane landed. I was upset.  
I gathered my things, as Matt and I made our way out of the plane. We picked up our rental car, and drove to the hotel. It was still early, but we would have to get to the Arena soon.  
I laid back on my bed thinking for a few moments while Matt got ready.  
We finally left, and went to the Arena.  
When we got there, everyone noticed my change in attitude. I saw Angel, and apologized for being such a jerk earlier.  
"Its okay." She said with a smile.   
At that moment I smiled back. She was beautiful. More beautiful than any woman on earth. She had something about her. I trusted her.  
"I'm a new wrestler here." Angel announced.   
I grinned. "I'm sure you'll do fine." I said.  
"Thanks Jeff. See you around." She said walking away.  
"Bye." I said. I was still hurting, but she took away some of my pain. "Wow." I said under my breath before walking to our Locker room.  
On the way to our room, I looked up.  
"Thanks mom." I whispered, knowing she had something to do with me meeting Angel. I knew we were destined. When I was around her, even for those few seconds, I felt a change. I was happy for the first time in days. She was my Angel. She was sent here to help me. I knew it.  



End file.
